Shaman Loud
by KuroganeKrad
Summary: Hao esperaba volver al infierno despues de que Yoh lo corto por la mitad, lo que no esperaba es que un ser superior lo reencarnara dentro de una familia de Michigan y le encargara entrenar a dos de sus miembros. Contiene elementos principalmente del anime y algunos extra del manga.
1. Chapter 1

Se que estuve fuera un tiempo y deje abandonado mi otro fic sobre Gravity Falls, pienso continuarlo es solo que mi mamá después de catorce años luchando contra el cáncer ya no pudo más y estos últimos meses pasaron muchas cosas, robaron todas mis memorias y notas de mis fics actuales y en desarrollo, cuidaba a mi madre que no podía moverse sin ayuda y trabajaba todo el tiempo extra que pudiera para pagar tratamientos extra que necesitara. En fin pongo el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic que pense mientras recupero de alguna forma mis recuerdos de mi otro fic y lo que planee para ambos.

Capítulo 1: Nueva vida

Hao no lo entendía, hace solo unos momentos había muerto a manos de su gemelo, esperaba regresar al infierno dentro de los grandes espíritus como sucedió al final de sus últimas dos vidas, pero no estaba ahí, en su lugar se encontraba en un espacio completamente blanco sin nada visible a varios kilómetros de distancia a excepción de una puerta a sus espaldas, de enorme tamaño y apariencia increíble, le recordaba a la puerta del infierno que había visto cada vez que moría.

Hao: ¿Dónde estoy?

X: Veo que por fin llegaste.

Hao se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser la silueta de alguien idéntico a él, su única característica física era una boca sonriente.

Hao: ¿Quién eres tú?

X: Yo, a mi me conocen con muchos nombres, Dios, Alfa y Omega, Kami-sama, Ra, Caos, Rey Espíritu, entre otros nombres, por ahora solo llámame Verdad.

Hao: Eres el gobernante de los grandes espíritus.

Verdad: Si y no, los grandes espíritus hacen lo que yo les pido, pero no soy parte de ellos.

Hao: Entiendo, ahora dime, ¿Qué hago aquí?

Verdad: Eso es simple, eso es por que ya has cumplido con tu destino en esta vida y tengo una propuesta para ti.

Hao: A que te refieres con eso, no logre convertirme en Shaman King

La sonrisa de la deidad pareció ensancharse con esa respuesta del Shaman

Verdad: Es debido a que tú nunca estuviste destinado a ser Shaman King, tú eras la amenaza que anunciaba la estrella Ragoh y el último obstáculo para aquel que quisiera ser Shaman King, es decir la prueba final para volverse el rey de los shamanes, el salvador de todos.

Hao: Me estás diciendo que solo fui una prueba, una piedra en el camino para el siguiente rey shaman.

Verdad: Si y no nuevamente.

Hao: Habla claro entonces.

Verdad: Veras Asaha Douji desde la muerte de tu madre Asahona Douji, tu oscuridad creció y creció junto con tu odio por los humanos eclipsando todo lo que ella y tu amigo Ohachiyo te enseñaron, te volviste un peligro para el mundo por tu plan de eliminar a los humanos que te llevaron a tu primera derrota a manos del clan Asakura y con eso se levantó el primer Shaman King del clan Asakura, después renaciste dentro del clan Apache y robaste al espíritu del fuego pensando que con el podrías volverte el rey solo para ser derrotado nuevamente por Yohken Asakura que consiguió también volverse Shaman King, cosa que lo hizo arrogante, pero que por la culpa y arrepentimiento de no poder salvarte enloqueció y fue al infierno al morir.

Hao estaba impactado por estas revelaciones, nunca se molestó en saber quiénes habían sido los Shaman King anteriores ni que había pasado con aquellos que lo derrotaron, solo le interesaba conseguir el título de Shaman King y llevar a cabo su plan de erradicar a los humanos, sin embargo, al recapacitar un poco una nueva revelación le llego.

Hao: Pero eso significa…

Verdad: Así es, Yoh es el actual Shaman King, es curioso como inconscientemente hallaste la única forma de volverte Shaman King y ser la ultima amenaza al mismo tiempo.

Hao nuevamente se confundió por las palabras de la deidad.

Hao: ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Verdad: A que Yoh fue creado inconscientemente por ti al darle toda la inocencia y esperanza que te caracterizaba de pequeño, en otras palabras, lo creaste como alternativa para salvar lo mejor de tu alma y hacer que el fuera quien te detuviera.

Hao: Eso no tiene sentido, de ser realmente como lo dices por que hacerlo tan débil, por que no darle mas poder cuando estaba conmigo en el vientre.

Verdad: Porque eso quizás lo volvería como tu y eso era algo que tu temías, pero cuando uniste su alma a la tuya nuevamente le diste más poder, por eso soporto el poder de esa forma con la que te derroto.

Hao: No te creo.

Verdad: En ese caso porque no lo mataste en todas las oportunidades que tuviste o porque no consumir su alma antes o eliminarlo junto con sus amigos cuando robaste poder de los grandes espíritus.

Hao trato de pensar en una respuesta, pero no consiguió ninguna que pudiera refutar lo dicho por el ser frente a él.

Verdad: Veo que por fin lo estas comprendiendo.

Hao: Solo mándame de nuevo al infierno, no tengo deseos de seguir con esta inútil conversación.

Verdad: Es que acaso ya lo olvidaste, te dije que te tenia una propuesta para ti.

Hao: No me interesa.

Verdad: ¿Incluso si es acerca de Opacho?

Hao se paralizo. Opacho, ella era quizás la única cosa que Hao lamento durante esta vida, la forma en que ella lo miro con miedo por su frustración, por su ira, por su odio, no la culpaba por temerle, se culpaba a si mismo por asustarla, a ella que era su hija en todo menos en sangre.

Hao: Habla.

Verdad: La propuesta es la siguiente, reencarnaras, esta vez en un poblado de Michigan, en una familia que sin ti se conformaría de una pareja, diez hijas, un hijo y cuatro mascotas, actualmente solo han nacido cinco de las hijas y tu serás mellizo del único hijo de la familia, el único rasgo que compartirás con él será el color de cabello.

Hao: Sabes que odio a los humanos y me enviaras con una familia que no conoce el concepto de planeación familiar.

Verdad: Esa familia tiene a dos miembros que son potencialmente shamanes de gran nivel, con el tiempo y entrenamiento necesario podrían ser igual de poderosos que tu en tu primera vida.

Hao: ¿Por qué te interesan? y ¿qué tienen que ver con Opacho?

Verdad: Ellos dos son parte de un plan que tengo a largo plazo junto contigo, existen fuerzas que Yoh y sus amigos no podrán enfrentar solos y por eso los necesito, deseo que alcancen su máximo potencial y tu eres el candidato perfecto para entrenarlos; y respecto a Opacho, sus padres van a tener otro bebe, al cual le harán lo mismo que a ella.

Hao se llenó de ira, sabía que debió localizar y matar a esos humanos cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Verdad: Ya he mandado a miembros de la tribu Parche con dos motivos, el primero localizara a Opacho y al bebe cuando nazca y lo llevaran al mismo poblado en que renacerás donde sé que una familia los adoptara y criara, y el segundo localizaran a los pocos miembros leales a tu grupo con vida y les dirán de tu resurrección.

Hao: ¿Con que motivo?, la tribu me odia y mis seguidores no los escucharan.

Verdad: Por eso también hable con Yoh, como Shaman King la tribu seguirá sus ordenes si saben que vienen de los grandes espíritus y tus seguidores aun creen en ti, por lo menos Peyote, Opacho, Miky y Luchist se que irían a buscarte de inmediato.

Hao: ¿También metiste a Yoh en esto?

Verdad: Por supuesto que si, como Shaman King y tu hermanito tiene derecho a saber.

Hao: Porque me ofreces esto.

Verdad: Por que solo así podrías por una vez tratar de vivir tu vida en lugar de tratar de desperdiciar el tiempo que muchos anhelan tener, pero no creas que esto será sin un pago.

Hao: pensé que el pago era entrenar a esos dos individuos.

Verdad: No, esa es la misión que tienes, el pago serán todas las almas que has consumido, no sabes cuanto papeleo tuve que hacer solo por regenerar las almas que quemaste o las leyes que rompí al revivir a todos los que murieron en este torneo, así que como pago tomare todas esas almas de vuelta y reviviré a aquellos cuya vida terminó a causa tuya o por ti...

Hao: Eso disminuiría bastante mi poder espiritual.

El enfado de Hao era evidente, todas las almas que había consumido habían aumentado de forma significativa su poder original, sin ellas su poder disminuiría probablemente un tercio de su total.

Verdad: Nunca debiste tomar esas almas en primer lugar, no me importa si matas o no, pero consumir almas o quemarlas, eso causa más problemas de los que vale, sobre todo para mi que tengo que arreglar todo, tuve que restaurar todas las almas quemadas y revivir a todos los que murieron durante este torneo. Además, si entrenas como lo hacías antes de seguro recuperas al menos la mitad de ese poder en esta vida.

A Hao no le agrado nada la situación, pero supuso que si esté ser realmente es quien dice ser podría volver a ver a Opacho, cierto tendrá que lidiar con patéticos humanos de nuevo, pero no es algo nuevo para él.

Hao: Está bien, acepto.

Verdad ensanchó a los límites posibles su sonrisa.

Verdad: Muy bien, en ese caso enviaré inmediatamente tu alma al vientre de tu nueva madre, para que te empieces a acostumbrar a la presencia de tu nuevo hermanito, buen viaje...

Hao pensaba decir a que se refería cuando la puerta comenzó a abrirse y miles de sombras con forma de manos lo tomaron y lo arrastraron hacia la puerta, Hao estaba a punto de gritar, pero una de las sombras cubrió su boca.

Justo antes de que la puerta se cerrara después de que fuera arrastrado pudo ver por última vez a Verdad con una gran sonrisa en su rostro preparando sus últimas palabras.

Verdad: Diviértete Lao Loud.

La puerta se cerró con un gran estruendo y Verdad miró a un lado de la puerta.

Verdad: Me sorprende que ninguno de ustedes tres hablara con él, ¿pensé que eso era lo que deseaban?

Por detrás de la puerta salieron tres seres, una era una mujer hermosa que tiene el pelo largo y rubio recogido con una cinta blanca y de ojos marrones, otro era un demonio con la apariencia de un pequeño conejo y el último era un gato con dos colas que caminaba en dos patas y que lleva consigo un kiseru y un collar con tres garras de oso.

Matamune: Creo que es mejor así, él tendrá tiempo para tranquilizarse y podremos hablar con calma una vez que muera nuevamente

Asanoha: Le agradezco mucho por la oportunidad que le dio a mi hijo.

Verdad: No me lo agradezcas todavía, no tienes idea de lo que pasará tu hijo en esta vida.

Ohachiyo: Jejeje, casi me dan ganas de salir de nuevo al mundo para ver lo que hará el pequeño Asaha

Verdad: Pueden quedarse si gustan, la puerta se abrirá de nuevo y los llevará a un cuarto donde podrán vigilar la vida de Hao.

Matamune: ¿Será como uno de esos programas de los que Yoh tanto mencionaba?

Verdad: Efectivamente Matamune, será como un show de televisión, uno el cual estoy seguro que disfrutarán.

Los tres invitados se acercaron a la puerta y esta se abrió mostrando una sala de una casa completamente amueblada y con una enorme pantalla de ochenta pulgadas en la pared.

Verdad: Diviértanse mucho, este lugar será la casa de huéspedes cada vez que vengan a ver a Hao y su nueva vida.

Sin más la puerta se cerró tras ellos y Verdad quedó nuevamente solo en su reino.

Para Hao todo fue oscuridad, hasta que empezó a escuchar un latido, luego otro y otro, rítmicamente. Hao de inmediato supo lo qué pasaba, se encontraba en el vientre de su nueva madre.

Hao: Estos serán unos muy largos nueve meses

Afortunadamente para Hao el tiempo pasó rápido gracias al tiempo que dormía como feto, pero durante ese tiempo se percató que su mellizo tenía un poder espiritual bastante alto, comparable a algunos de sus antiguos seguidores antes de su derrota a manos de Yoh, probablemente eran tan altos como Peyote o Bill.

Así que cuando por fin llegó el momento del parto Hao no pudo estar más feliz, el compartir un espacio tan reducido con su nuevo hermano por un periodo tan largo era demasiado para Hao, de pronto sintió que era expulsado del vientre de su madre y era levantado por dos manos presumiblemente masculinas.

Hao trató de abrir los ojos, pero la luz lo cegaba.

X: Muchas felicidades, es un niño.

Hao reconoció la voz de inmediato, frente a él se encontraba un hombre alto, de hombros anchos y musculosos, llevaba el típico atuendo de un doctor. Tiene el pelo rubio de punta de plata en forma de triángulo a cada lado de la cabeza y dos cepas grande en cada lado de la cara, se trataba de Boris Tepes Drácula. Hao lo miro y supo que Boris también lo había reconocido al mostrar un colmillo alargado.

Hao fue puesto en una pequeña cuna y vio como su nueva madre daba a luz a su nuevo hermanito, el cual fue colocado a su lado.

X: ¿Qué nombres tendrán cariño?

X2: Pensaba ponerle Lincoln al mayor.

Ante ese nombre Hao hizo lo único que podía hacer para dar su opinión, lloro con todas sus fuerzas.

X: Parece que no le gusto el nombre.

Boris decidió intervenir ya que conocía a Hao lo suficiente para saber qué odio el nombre.

Boris: Si no les importa que de mi opinión Señor y señora Loud, me he percatado que todas sus hijas tienen nombres que inician con la letra l y pensaban lo mismo con sus nuevos bebés, qué tal les parece el nombre de Lao para su hijo mayor.

Hao aplaudió la audacia de su seguidor y soltó una pequeña risa para dar su aprobación.

X: Parece gustarle el nombre, ¿que dices querida?

X2: Lao Loud me gusta como suena, y supongo que tu hermano se llamará Lincoln.

Boris: Maravilloso, ahora usted señora, debe descansar, la enfermera llevará a los bebés a la sala de cuneros, usted descanse y en un momento la llevarán a una habitación.

Una enfermera entró a la habitación y Hao también la reconoció, de aproximadamente 1.69 metros, pelo largo azul con tres pinzas para el cabello en el, dos se cruzan en la parte superior del cabello y el otro debajo de ellos. Ella lleva un típico traje de enfermera. Kanna Bismarch se acercó a Hao y a Lincoln y deslizó el cunero hacia los cuneros para colocarlos con los demás bebés.

Al salir de la habitación sonrió y miro a Hao.

Kanna: Es bueno verlo de nuevo Hao-sama.

Hao decidió usar sus poderes para comunicarse con Kanna.

Hao: Es bueno saber que al menos ustedes planean seguir a mi lado a pesar de todo.

Kanna: Pero no solo somos nosotros Hao-sama, todo el grupo está aquí, al saber que volvería nos mudamos a este pueblo y conseguimos trabajos a los alrededores, es afortunado que Boris y yo tomamos estudios de medicina mientras estábamos en el grupo, ambos acabamos carreras a través de exámenes y conseguimos estos puestos hace un par de meses.

Hao recordó como a pesar de odiar a los humanos, sus seguidores tenían estudios en diversas áreas, lo cual los ayudaba a algunos de ellos a entender y mejorar sus habilidades como shamanes.

Hao: ¿Han localizado a Opacho?

Kanna mostró una sonrisa burlona y respondió.

Kanna: Siempre supimos que ella era su favorita señor Hao.

Hao guardó silencio y empezó a pensar que quizás nunca había tratado a sus seguidores más que como eso, seguidores, o incluso solo como sirvientes. Sus pensamientos se volvían cada vez mas profundos cuando la voz de Kanna lo saco de su deprimente razonamiento.

Kanna: Vamos no se moleste Hao-sama, a nadie de nosotros nos molesta que ella sea la favorita, bueno quizás a Ashil le importa, pero él jamás le haría nada a Opacho.

Hao: Eso no fue lo que me molestó, lo que lo hizo fue el hecho de como me comporté con ustedes en mi vida pasada.

Kanna: No tienen por qué preocuparse por ello, cuando decimos seguirlo entendíamos que no sería fácil ni que usted demostraría abiertamente lo que sentía por nosotros, pero sabíamos que nos apreciaba, si no me cree pregúntenle a Peyote, el dirige a un mariachi que trabaja en un restaurante local, en cuanto a Opacho, ella y su hermano han sido adoptados por una familia llamada McBride.

Hao estaba por responder cuando Kanna abrió una puerta y lo colocó a él y a su hermano en una cuna rodeado por más bebés en sus respectivas cunas.

Kanna: Nos vemos después Hao-sama.

Hao: Por supuesto Kanna.

Hao ya sin nada que lo distrajera observó a su hermano lo mejor que pudo, le pareció un bebé normal a excepción de dos cosas muy obvias para él, la primera era su poder espiritual el cual era incluso más alto que antes, ahora quizás estaba al nivel de Luchist, la segunda cosa que destacó a su hermano era el color de su cabello, era de un blanco tan puro como la nieve, fue en ese momento que recordó lo que Verdad le comentó sobre su mellizo.

Rápidamente dirigió su visita al cristal frente a él y para su horror notó como su cabello era de la misma tonalidad de blanco.

Hao: Como voy a odiar esta vida.

Fue el pensamiento del Shaman resignado ante la situación en la que se encontraba.


	2. Primeros años (parte 1)

Perdón por la tardanza mi jefa me ha puesto a trabajar tiempo extra como loco por que algunos compañeros se han incapacitado, quien diría que puedo hacer el trabajo de tres personas trabajando tres horas diarias mas. Bueno vayamos al capítulo de hoy.

 **Capítulo 2: Primeros años (parte 1)**

Cabe decir que Lao jamás espero que su nueva vida fuera tranquila, cuando Verdad le dijo el número de miembros que tendría su familia supuso que todo sería un caos sin control y en parte tuvo razón, cada miembro de la familia daba orgullo al apellido Loud, su hermana mayor Lori tenia terribles problemas gaseosos y una actitud muy estricta con sus hermanos, su hermana Leni era de muy lento pensamiento pero le encantaba la moda, su hermana Luna era un poco más tranquila pero el notaba cierta inquietud por no tener un pasatiempo como sus hermanas, Luan hacía chistes malos sin parar, su hermana Lynn junior se pasaba todo el día corriendo por la casa o viendo algún deporte, al menos su hermano al ser un bebé era callado, más cuando jugaba con su conejito de felpa, una vez que Lao convivío lo suficiente con la familia era lo suficientemente tranquilo para relajarse sin que lo afectara demasiado el caótico ambiente familiar.

Su primer año fue bastante tranquilo, él y su hermano dormían, comían y se bañaban juntos, sus hermanas cuidaban de ellos cuando sus padres no estaban y por primera vez en un milenio Lao se sintió en completa calma, su hermano seguía mostrando un increíble poder espiritual, lo cual atrajo algunos espíritus demoniacos que creían podían alimentarse del que producía tremendo poder pero solo bastaba con invocar a Zenki y Kouki para que estos se acabaran con las sanguijuelas, Lao esperaría que su hermano cumpla por lo menos 5 años antes de comenzar su entrenamiento.

Solo un año duro su tranquilidad ya que en su cumpleaños llegaron invitados inesperados, Lao sintió sus presencias a kilómetros y mientras que sabía que algunos de ellos estaban en el pueblo la mayoría no debería estar ahí.

Rita se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada, alguien había tocado a su puerta justo cuando llevaba el pastel al patio donde estaba toda la familia celebrando el primer cumpleaños de sus hijos, al abrir se sorprendió por la cantidad de gente que había afuera de su casa eran alrededor de veinte o treinta personas, ella reconoció a algunos como gente del pueblo pero algunos eran bastante extraños, sobre todo el grupo que parecían nativos americanos con sus trajes y adornos que los identificaban claramente.

Rita: Buenas tardes, ¿los puedo ayudar en algo?

Una niña afroamericana de aproximadamente seis o siete años respondió entusiasmada, tenia con el pelo afro grande y de color negro, también vestía un poncho naranja que cubría casi por completo su cuerpo, aunque debajo de este se veía que llevaba un vestido azul claro y sandalias blancas.

X: Si, verá venimos al cumpleaños del señor Hao.

Rita: ¿Señor Hao?

Dos hombres detrás de ella se acercaron, uno era afroamericano y pelo negro. Vestía un chaleco azul con una corbata de lazo negro y una camisa azul claro por debajo. Él también tiene un par de pantalones vaqueros y zapatos mocasín marrón, el otro hombre poseía dientes de conejo, pelo rojo, una nariz larga y una cabeza con forma ovalada. Lleva unos pantalones marrones, tenis blancos, y una camisa de cuello rojo con mangas enrolladas y cuatro botones, ademas cargaba a un pequeño bebé afroamericano de cabello negro estilo afro de aproximadamente un año al igual que sus hijos, el decidió aclarar un poco la situación.

X: Lo siento mucho señora, nuestra hija dijo que un amigo suyo tendría su fiesta de cumpleaños hoy, nos dio la dirección y decidimos traerla, pero claramente hubo alguna confusión.

X2: No hubo ninguna confusión.

Todos voltearon a donde se originó la voz y vieron para asombro de Rita y la pareja que se había acercado que quien habló fue el bebé Lao que era cargado por un espíritu del fuego tamaño infantil desde arriba arriba de la casa y se colocaba a un lado de Rita la cual seguía en shock ante la escena que acababa de ocurrir.

Detrás de ella llegó un asustado Lynn Loud cargando al pequeño Lincoln seguido de sus demás hijas, el abuelo Albert y la tía Ruth.

Lynn: Rita, cariño un monstruo rojo apareció de la nada y tomó a Lao.

Rita sin poder hablar solamente levantó su mano y señaló a la criatura que Lynn había mencionado, al Ver de nuevo al espíritu Lynn grito como mujer y se desmayó, ejemplo que siguió el hombre pelirrojo con el bebé, afortunadamente su pareja tomó al bebé antes de que cayera y Lynn junior en un gran despliegue de reflejos atrapó a su hermano en el aire mientras este aplaudía de emoción.

Lao: Mucho gusto de verte Opacho, espero que tu nueva familia cuide bien de ti y tu hermano.

Opacho: Me encuentro muy bien señor Hao, mis nuevos papás pueden no ser como usted, pero han cuidado muy bien de nosotros.

Lao: Me alegra escuchar eso, veo que ustedes también se encuentran bien mis leales compañeros.

Un hombre vestido de padre se acercó, era alto y muy musculoso. Tiene el pelo corto y negro, una barba corta negro grueso alrededor de la barbilla y las mejillas y un tatuaje de cruz de color negro debajo de la boca.

Luchist: Nos alegra también mucho verlo señor Hao, veo que su reencarnación le ha dado al menos algunos cambios.

Lao: Mi nombre en esta vida es Lao Loud, pero eso ya deberían saberlo, Boris y Kanna fueron los que asistieron el parto.

Rita: Lao, ¿puedes hablar?

Lao: Si madre, luego explicaré todo, pero por ahora creo que lo mejor es entrar a la casa.

Mientras los seguidores de Hao entraban decidieron cargar a ambos hombres desmayados, detrás de ellos Rita y Harold los siguieron para velar por sus parejas, antes de que los demás pudieran entrar el espíritu del fuego se colocó frente a la puerta y Lao dijo de forma autoritaria.

Lao: Si alguno de ustedes hace algo estúpido, no duden que los haré cenizas, tuve el año más tranquilo que he tenido en un milenio y ahora gracias a ustedes mi vida probablemente se complicó diez veces.

Un muchacho de color con peinado afro con abrigo de África en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, una camisa abierta blanca, botas y gran nariz decidió hablar.

Chocolove: No, fuera, impulso de idiotez.

Su chiste resultó en una llama que apareció en su cabello. Rápidamente se tiro al suelo y rodó para apagar el fuego.

Lao: Esa es la única advertencia que tendrán.

Lao fue llevado adentro por el espíritu del fuego mientras el resto miraba a Chocolove levantarse del suelo con parte de su afro desaparecido por el fuego.

Una mujer pequeña de edad mayor, vestida con ropa común de una jefa nativa americana de pelo largo y gris, y en el manga tiene una nariz torcida, como de bruja se acercó al que parecía el líder del otro grupo y habló.

Goldva: Rey Yoh, podría por favor controlar a sus amigos, sé que Hao es su hermano y los grandes espíritus permitieron su singular reencarnación, pero no dudó que nos mate a todos si le provocamos muchas molestias.

Yoh: Lo sé, pero no se si los chicos me harán caso.

Un muchacho de 1.5 metros de altura aproximadamente, contando el pico de su cabello, ojos dorados y un uniforme de escuela (pantalones cortos negros, camisa blanca, chaqueta amarilla, corbata verde oscuro y zapatos marrones) se acercó a Yoh.

Ren: Ni se te ocurra darme ordenes Yoh, puede que seas el Rey Shaman, pero ni siquiera por eso tienes el poder para darme órdenes.

Una joven con una altura aproximadamente. de 1.55 metros de cabello rubio, ojos de color negro y un pañuelo rojo en su cabeza se acercó. Llevaba un minivestido negro azabache y alrededor de su cuello lleva un rosario, también vestía sandalias de madera con tiras rojas y alrededor de su muñeca derecha lleva un brazalete de cuentas azules.

Anna: Puede que ninguno de ustedes obedezca a Yoh, pero durante esta visita todos se comportarán o yo misma haré que sus existencias se vuelvan un infierno del que por mas que supliquen jamás saldrán, ¿entendieron todos?

La chica lo dijo con un rostro y voz tan fría y autoritaria que ni siquiera los miembros de la tribu Parche se atrevieron a hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

Anna: Muy bien con eso aclarado prosigamos con nuestra tarea para que pueda volver pronto a casa.

Todos nuevamente asintieron y comenzaron a entrar a la casa de forma tranquila y ordenada.

Un muchacho con un traje de esquí blanco y azul, pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos de esquí que se puede conectar a su tabla de snowboard, de pelo largo de color azul cielo, atado junto con su banda para la cabeza, que tiene patrones de estilo ainu en ellos se acercó a Yoh y le susurró.

Horohoro: En serio que Anna es aterradora, mira que hasta causo temor a toda la tribu Parche.

Yoh se preparó para contestar, pero un terrible temor de apoderó de él y comenzó a sudar frío. Siendo lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que lo provocaba respondió.

Yoh: Pero de que hablas Horohoro, mi querida Anna es un ángel tranquilo y amoroso.

Los que escucharon la conversación querían decir sus opiniones, pero también percibieron esa terrible y oscura aura que prometía horrores inimaginables a aquel que metiera la pata y decidieron quedarse callados.

Ya una vez todos dentro de la casa, la familia uso todos las sillas y muebles disponibles para distribuir a los invitados y a la familia dentro de la sala, desafortunadamente no había espacio suficiente y los seguidores de Hao excepto Luchist y Opacho decidieron observar desde la cocina junto con la mitad de la tribu parche que acompañó al grupo.

Después de algunos minutos Lynn senior y Howard comenzaron a despertar cosa que Rita aprovechó para obtener respuestas.

Rita: ¿Alguien puede explicarme que está pasando?

Lao: La verdad también quisiera saberlo, ¿porqué están aquí?

Goldva: Creo que para ello tendremos que explicar todo lo acontecido desde hace mil años para ello.

Lao: Solo recuerden qué hay niños presentes, de los cuales la mayoría son mis hermanas y mi gemelo.

Yoh: Al parecer en serio te ayudo pasar tiempo lejos hermano.

Rita: ¿Hermano?

Lao: Supongo que no hay otra opción, mamá lo que están por escuchar es sobre mis vidas pasadas y como es que llegue a reencarnar en esta familia.

Albert: Un momento, reencarnar, ¿recuerdas tu vida anterior?

Lao: Esta es mi tercera reencarnación y mi cuarta vida, para ser sincero, ahora si me permiten quisiera comenzar la explicación.

Lao les contó su origen, como fundó al clan Asakura, sus intentos por volverse Shaman King, sus reencarnaciones, sus derrotas y por último su trato con Verdad.

Rita: Me estás diciendo que eres un Shaman que ha reencarnado varías veces con el objetivo de volverte el Rey de los Shamanes, pero al final nunca lo logras y por eso un ser divino te dio la oportunidad de reencarnar, pero esta vez para entrenar a dos de tus hermanos y tener una vida más tranquila.

Lao: En grandes rasgos si.

Horohoro le susurró a Yoh.

Horohoro: Se le olvidó mencionar las masacres e intentos de conquista mundial y genocidio a nivel mundial.

Por suerte para Horohoro solo Yoh lo escucho, aunque Anna y Hao escucharon sus pensamientos y lo miraron de una manera terrorífica, cosa que lo hizo sudar frío.

Yoh: Creo que no deberías decir esas cosas de Hao a su nueva familia.

Rita: Esto es algo difícil de entender, pero ¿quiénes son todas estas personas?

Goldva decidió que ese era el mejor momento para hablar y se acercó a la matriarca Loud.

Goldva: Mucho gusto señora Loud, mi nombre es Goldva y soy la líder de la tribu Parche, servimos a los grandes espíritus y al Rey Shaman.

Rita: Mucho gusto señora Goldva, usted puede explicarme el ¿porqué están todos aquí?

Goldva: Pues verá señora Loud, su hijo causó demasiados problemas durante su vida anterior antes de que su hermano lo detuviera, el y sus seguidores que son el grupo que se encuentra en la cocina junto con algunos de los miembros de mi tribu me atacaron y a la tribu con el objetivo de volverse el Shaman King, y aunque como mencioné antes lo detuvieron, esta es la segunda vida en la que comete crímenes contra la tribu y por eso después de deliberar con el Rey Yoh y los grandes espíritus concluimos que lo mejor sería que algunos miembros de la tribu se trasladen al pueblo para vigilar que no cause problemas, ademas de otro punto que quisiera discutir con usted en privado.

Rita: Lao Loud, estás castigado hasta nuevo aviso por lo que hiciste.

Lao: Pero mamá, eso fue en mi vida pasada y ya morí por ello.

Rita: Eso no importa jovencito, después de que hable con la señora Goldva discutiremos tu castigo.

Lao: Si mamá.

Goldva: En cuanto a los otros jóvenes que nos acompañan son el Rey Yoh y sus amigos.

Yoh: Mucho gusto soy Yoh Asakura, hermano de Hao, perdón Lao.

Yoh se presentó con su característica sonrisa, de inmediato Anna dio un paso al frente y se presentó.

Anna: Mucho gusto, soy Anna Asakura, esposa de Yoh.

Con esa presentación todo el clan Loud y los seguidores de Lao quedaron con la boca abierta, el mismo Lao tenía su rostro en completo shock.

Lao: ¿Se casaron a los 15?

Yoh se rascó la cabeza mientras respondía con su típica sonrisa.

Yoh: De hecho, a los 14, le prometí a Anna que nos casaríamos cuando me volviera Shaman King, así que después de que te derrote comencé los preparativos y realizamos la ceremonia en la tribu Parche ya que siendo Rey ellos me deben obedecer.

Al término lanzó su característica risa mientras todos los Loud lo veían impactados.

Lori: Me estás diciendo que, ¿legalizaste a las de 14?

Ante esto la tribu Parche y los amigos de Yoh soltaron una enorme carcajada, mientras Yoh y Anna se sonrojaban y los señores Loud y Mcbride miraban a Lori pasmados.

Lynn Sr: Lori, donde aprendiste eso.

Lori: El otro día en el parque unos chicos hablaban de que deberían legalizar a las de 15 para poder tener relaciones, ¿no es eso lo que hizo el señor Yoh?, una relación por su matrimonio.

Rita: No exactamente cariño, pero luego hablaremos de eso.

Lao: Supongo que en realidad no importa, podríamos terminar con esto, se acerca la hora de mi siesta y no quiero perdérmela.

Horohoro y Chocolove querían reírse de lo que acababan de escuchar decir a Lao, pero por la mirada que les mandaba entendieron que hacerlo seria probablemente su ultimo error.

Ren: Soy Ren Tao, heredero de la dinastía Tao y estos zoquetes detrás de mi son Horohoro y Chocolove.

Horohoro: ¿A quién llamas zoquete?

Chocolove: Yo solo quiero un sorbete.

Chocolove dijo con un helado en su mano, lo cual causo que solo Luan y el señor Loud rieran mientras los demás veían esto con pena ajena.

Ren: ¿Y todavía lo preguntas?

Anna: Es obvio el porqué.

Un hombre alto y delgado se acercó. Tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules, algo que lo define físicamente son sus enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos, y sus labios negros y una piel gruesa usada como armadura cosida a su piel del pecho; Su vestimenta consiste en una larga bata blanca de doctor con un tremendo olor a sangre y a muerte, una bufanda naranja y un sombrero con una simpática flor en él, unos pantalones azules y unas botas negras

Fausto: Debo admitir que no encuentro fallas en su lógica.

Chocolove por otro lado esta feliz de al menos hacer reír a dos personas.

Fausto: Supongo que es mi turno, soy Johann George Fausto VIII mucho gusto.

Un hombre muy musculoso de 1.81 metros con una apariencia muy singular se acercó. Él usa un traje blanco y camisa oscuras con más de cuellos, puños tamaño y solapas, además de zapatos puntiagudos, tiene una barba de chivo exagerado que termina en una punta y las patillas que también termina en una espiga, lo mas recalcable es su peinado singular y la espada de madera en su hombro.

Ryu: Y yo "Espada de madera" Ryu.

Detrás de el se mostró un chico de una corta estatura midiendo apenas 80 cm, tiene el cabello corto de un color marrón y los ojos grandes, usaba un uniforme de instituto en unos pantalones verdes, zapatillas, camisa de vestir blanca y corbata azul.

Manta: Mucho gusto yo soy Manta Oyamada

Por último, se acercó un joven de 16 años de la altura promedio de 1.61 metros con pelo verde claro y ojos verdes, viste una túnica verde con un forro de color amarillo, una camisa blanca con un cravet blanco doblado y pantalones negros y zapatos negros de cuero, al mirar a Lao no pudo evitar mostrar algo de enojo, pero rápidamente se controló.

Lizerg: Es un gusto conocerlos a todos mi nombre es Lizerg Diethel.

Lao: A los miembros de mi grupo de deben conocerlos, ellos han vivido en el pueblo por cerca de un año y medio.

Rita: Reconozco al pastor Luchist, el doctor Boris y la enfermera Kanna.

Lynn Sr: Yo conozco al chef Hang del restaurant Geovanni Changs y al gerente de ventas de mi oficina el señor Mohamed

Luna: El señor Bill es el dueño de la tienda de deportes del centro comercial y el señor Blocken de la tienda de juguetes del centro.

Lori: El señor Kouji tomo las fotos de la escuela este año y el señor Peyote trabaja en Jean Juan's

Albert: Esas dos niños trabajan a medio tiempo en la casa de retiro, si no mal recuerdo sus nombres son Matilda y Marion.

Ruth: El muchacho trabaja en una carnicería cerca de mi casa creo que su nombre es Ashli.

Opacho: Entonces solo faltamos nosotros por presentarnos mi nombre es Opacho McBride, ellos son mis padres Howard y Harold McBride y el pequeño es mi hermano Clyde.

Harold: Mucho gusto.

Howard: Lo mismo digo.

Rita: Creo que a grandes rasgos ya se ha aclarado la situación, Lao luego hablaremos pero por ahora tu y tu hermano deben tomar su siesta y yo debo hablar con la señora Goldva, cariño puedes llevar a los chicos a tomar su siesta.

Lynn Sr.: Claro querida, si gustan podemos colocar al pequeño Clyde con ellos para que también descanse.

Harold: Sería maravilloso gracias.

Rita: Por que no se quedan todos por lo que queda de la fiesta, tenemos suficiente comida y bebida.

Yoh: Agradecemos mucho su hospitalidad.

Lao fue llevado a los brazos de su padre por el espíritu del fuego y junto con Harold llevaron a los bebés a la cuna del cuarto de los gemelos mientras Rota y Goldva entraba en la habitación del matrimonio Loud.

Lao (pensando): La poca paz que tuve fue buena mientras duró, bueno al menos no tendré que explicar después mis poderes.

Lao se durmió en brazos de su padre cansado de usar tanto poder con su cuerpo tan joven.

Solo me queda agregar que planeo que Lincoln tenga un maximo de 5 parejas para lo cual 2 ya han sido elegidas, pueden proponer a quien gusten, la unica excepcion seran sus hermanas por que no quedarían con mis planes para el fic, ahora si tienen ideas para shamanes y espíritus para ellos de personajes de la serie estoy abierto a sugerencias, solo Lincoln y Lucy tienen espíritus que ya he elegido y no pienso cambiar, ademas que solo ellos son shamanes dentro de la familia Loud.


	3. Capítulo 3: Primeros años (parte 2)

Habían pasado dos años desde la visita de la tribu parche en la casa Loud y al menos las cosas se calmaron un poco para Lao, cosa que él mismo agradecía ya que Goldva hizo lo más bajo que se le puede hacer a un niño, lo acusaron con su mamá, lo bueno es que su nueva familia no lo rechazo como pensó que lo harían al enterarse de su pasado pero eso sí, su castigo fue épico, su madre le prohibió comer sus galletas favoritas hechas por su padre, también le prohibieron el helado de menta que tanto le gustaba y no podría ver la tele, todo esto por tres meses, para Lao esos eran los mejores placeres de su vida actual, casi deseo volver al infierno por lo que soporto esos meses y lo peor fue lo que su madre le dijo después de ese tiempo.

Rita: Una vez que cumplas la edad suficiente conoceras el castigo que Goldva y yo llegamos a planear, eso si tu hermano no decide ayudarte con eso.

Eso no le agrado en lo absoluto, pero tuvo que resignarse, ya que cuando su madre se ponía firme incluso su primera madre Asahona era la única persona que podría oponérsele. Pero al parecer algo cambio en las familias Loud y McBride, gracias a Lao y Lincoln, al estar tan expuestos a los grandes poderes que emanaba Lincoln inconscientemente y a la presencia de los espíritus de Lao, los demás miembros de la familia comenzaron a ver espíritus, jamás podrían ser shamanes, pero al menos serian capaces de ver los espíritus que se manifestaban, lo mismo ocurrió con los McBride dado de la amistad que se dio entre Lincoln y Clyde, así como la fuerte relación entre Opacho y Lao.

El día de hoy era importante para Lao, hoy irían al parque a celebrar el primer cumpleaños de su hermanita Lucy, Lao se sorprendió cuando sintió el poder de su hermanita desde que su madre estaba embarazada, su poder era comparable al de Lincoln cuando también era un feto, no hace falta decir que Lao sabía a quien mas tendría que entrenar.

Lao estaba feliz de ir al parque, como Shaman no era muy fan de la cuidad, era obvio que disfrutaba de estar rodeado de naturaleza, además le serviría como una forma de relajación, gracias al poder espiritual de Lincoln, ahora sumado con el poder de Lucy el número de demonios y espíritus que llegaban al pueblo aumentó drásticamente y aunque su grupo y los Parche se encargaban de algunos de ellos aún tenía que lidiar con una gran cantidad de ellos, Zenki y Kouki prácticamente hacían guardia las 24 horas fuera de la casa mientras el espíritu de fuego hacia rondas diarias por el vecindario para acabar más rápido con esas plagas.

La familia había decidido festejar en el parque ya que esta vez sabían que el grupo de Lao y los McBride asistirían por lo que lo espacioso del parque sería una mejor opción. La fiesta transcurrió sin incidentes y la pequeña Lucy estaba radiante de alegría en palabras de su familia ya que para los demás su rostro era completamente estoico además de su cabello que cubría por completo sus ojos.

Todos se dispersaron un poco para divertirse o relajarse, cosa que aprovechó Lao acercándose a un árbol y se sentó para meditar un poco. Lincoln al verlo se acercó.

Lincoln: Dao, ¿qué haces?

Lao: Meditando Lincoln, sirve para relajarse, entrenar y conectarte con la naturaleza a tu alrededor.

Lincoln: ¿Puedo intentadlo?

Lao: Claro hermano, solo siéntate de la misma manera que yo, cierra los ojos, saca todo pensamiento de tu mente y trata de sentir la naturaleza a tu alrededor.

Lincoln siguió las instrucciones de su hermano, se sentó de la misma forma que él, cerro los ojos, trató de sacar todos sus pensamientos de lado y sentir la naturaleza, por unos momentos no logro nada, de pronto sintió algo, sintió presencias a su alrededor, eran muchas, reconoció algunas como su familia, otras eran los invitados de la fiesta, después sintió a los animales, las plantas y la naturaleza misma estaba maravillado, tanto que no se dio cuanta de lo que estaba a punto de pasar, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y escuchó voces, eran muchas y venían de todos lados, siendo un niño pequeño entró rápidamente en pánico, quería gritar pero un nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba. Luego algo lo golpeo en el cuello, todo se volvió negro y perdió el conocimiento.

—Minutos atrás—

Lao sintió cómo su hermano empezó a meditar y que era algo que se le daba bien, pero entonces sintió como su poder espiritual comenzó a expandirse, primero ligeramente fuera de su cuerpo, luego casi hasta donde estaba el, de pronto se expandió alrededor de la fiesta y a pasos agigantados cubrió el parque y parte de la cuidad, fue tan veloz que casi nadie pudo reaccionar, entonces lo peor ocurrió algunos shikigamis y pequeños onis se formaron alrededor de Lincoln, Bill, Ashil y Marion fueron los primeros en reaccionar, Bill y Ashil atacaron a los espíritus, Marion protegió a los niños y los demás formaron un círculos para evitar que los espíritus escaparan o atacaran a alguien, mientras tanto Lao fue por Lincoln y de un golpe en la nuca cortesía de un shikigami que invoco lo dejó inconsciente, Lao lo sujeto antes de que cayera y se alejó un poco para lidiar con los espíritus que aún estaban cerca.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente a los gemelos albinos

Sus hermanas comenzaron a examinar a Lincoln para ver que estuviera bien mientras sus padres se acercaron a Lao.

Rita: Lao, ¿qué le pasó a Lincoln?

Lao: Le enseñaba a meditar, al principio todo estaba bien, pero de un momento a otro parece que libero su poder espiritual y perdió el control, tuve que noquearlo para que no se lastimara el mismo.

Luchist: Parece que el joven Lincoln es muy poderoso para su edad, creo que ya es hora de comenzar su entrenamiento señor Lao.

Lao: Quería esperar un par de años más, pero creo que no hay otra opción, mamá, papá tengo que empezar a entrenar a Lincoln por su propio bien para que no vuelva a pasar lo de hoy.

Rita y Lynn se miraron entre sí, cuando conocieron el pasado de su hijo se enteraron de que él tendría que entrenar a dos mas de sus hijos por deseos de una deidad que deseaba prevenir futuros desastres, sabían que llegaría el momento de que sus hijos podrían correr peligro a causa de ese futuro, pero no esperaban que todo empezara tan pronto, resignados suspiraron y miraron a su hijo Lao.

Lynn: Esta bien Lao, confiamos en ti, solo tengan mucho cuidado.

Lao: Por supuesto papá.

Lori y Leni cargaron a Lincoln junto a sus padres, seguidos de Luna cargando a Lucy y Luan y Lynn, la última cargaba algo en sus brazos, detrás de ellos iba Marion vigilando a Lynn y su carga.

Lori: Mamá, papá, Linky está durmiendo, Ashil y el señor Bill desaparecieron los feos monstruos que aparecieron mientras Marion nos cuidaba.

Leni: Si, mamá, al señor Bill le salieron grandes cuernos y golpeó a los monstruos y un brazo negro salió del piso frente a Ashil que atrapó a los monstruos.

Luna: Marion también uso su raro muñeco para defendernos de los monstruos que saltaron hacia nosotras.

Al escuchar el comentario de Luna, Marion se sentó deprimida cerca de un árbol con aura oscura sobre ella

Rita: Lynn, ¿que tienes cariño?

Lynn entonces les mostro un pequeño conejo blanco que se veía estaba herido, tenia una cortada en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo de la cual salía sangre manchando su blanco pelaje.

Lynn: Una de esas hojas salió de la nada frente a mí, pero este conejito salto y recibió el golpe por mí.

Los padres de inmediato se entristecieron, la herida se veía muy grave, era probable que no llegaran a algún veterinario a tiempo.

Lao viendo la situación decidió tomar el asunto en sus manos, ya que en parte había sido culpa suya todo lo que había pasado.

Lao: Lynn, el conejo esta muy herido, no va a sobrevivir.

Lynn lagrimeo un poco con esta noticia.

Lynn: P-pero el me salvo.

Lao: Se que no parece justo Lynn, pero recuerda que, aunque muera, su espíritu aun existirá, de hecho, creo que lo mejor es que expulse el espíritu de su cuerpo para que no siga sufriendo.

Los padres McBride y Loud se sintieron mal por la pequeña, era mu pronto para que los niños tuvieran que entender lo delicada que es la vida, por lo menos Lao les aseguraba que no era el fin de todo.

Lynn con tristeza miro a sus padres buscando algún tipo de respuesta de ellos, ambos asintieron a su hija dándole a entender que Lao estaba en lo cierto.

Lynn le entrego el conejito a su hermano y este sujeto al conejo con una mano, mientras con la otra extrajo el alma del herido animal.

Los Loud vieron con interés como Lao parecía introducir su mano dentro del pequeño conejo y que al remover su mano sujetaba una esfera blanca que al soltarla tomo forma de un conejo de extrañas orejas y cola, patas delanteras pequeñas y enormes patas traseras.

El conejo entonces abrió los ojos y miro alrededor con unos enormes y adorables ojos rojos.

Conejo: Kyu.

Leni: Oh, que adorable es.

Luan: Tienes razón Leni, es muy lindo.

Lao: El conejo al parecer era algo joven, probablemente menos de un año de vida.

En ese momento Lincoln comenzó a despertar y miro como sus hermanas rodeaban un conejo que flotaba entre ellas.

Lincoln: ¿Qué paso?

Lao: Al parecer perdiste el control de tus poderes Lincoln, por lo que a partir de mañana tú comenzarás tu entrenamiento como Shaman.

Lincoln se entusiasmo por la noticia, el había visto algunas de las cosas que su hermano podía hacer como Shaman y quería ser capaz de hacer lo mismo.

Lincoln: Siiiii.

Lao: Lincoln, hay algo más que debes saber.

Lincoln: ¿Que es Dao?

Lao: Cuando perdiste el control creaste varios espíritus que trataron de atacarnos, afortunadamente actuamos a tiempo para que no dañaran a la familia e invitados, pero…

Lincoln estaba temeroso, el tono de su hermano era algo nervioso y al parecer él había hecho algo al perder el control.

Lincoln: Pedo que Dao

Lao: Lynn fue atacada por un oni, un conejo se puso es su camino y solo por eso Lynn esta ilesa, pero el conejo murió.

Lincoln estaba pasmado una de sus hermanas casi sale herida y solo se evito por que un conejo se sacrificó por ella.

Lao: Debes entender que este entrenamiento es para que no vuelva a suceder algo como esto jamás, es duro, pero es por el bien de todos.

Lincoln tenía la cabeza baja, lo que su hermano le dijo lo hizo sentirse culpable, un conejo había muerto por su culpa.

Lao: Tranquilo Lincoln, esto es probablemente lo mejor, ahora sabes que es peligroso perder el control y creo que alguien tampoco quiere que estés triste.

Lincoln sintió algo que acariciaba su pierna, al mirar vio al espíritu del conejo restregarse contra su pierna tratando de animarlo.

Los presentes se enternecieron por lo que vieron, sabían que hoy había sucedido algo que fue peligroso, pero eso ya solo era cosa del pasado y Lincoln aprendería de ello.

Lincoln levanto al pequeño espíritu sonriendo.

Lincoln: Te llamale Bun-Bun

Bueno, este fue el nuevo capítulo, perdón por el retraso pero tuve un bloqueo, ademas de mucho trabajo


End file.
